The present invention relates to a fast-fit clamp for regulating flow along flexible tubes, in particular for medical use.
Medical kits comprise various devices or so-called clamps, which, fitted at predetermined points along tubes, provide for reducing or cutting off the passage of blood or other physiological fluids, or for regulating the dosage or supply rate of drugs administered to patients.
Such clamps are normally supplied as part of the kits themselves, and, given the delicate nature of the field in which they are used, are sterilized and packed in sealed packages together with the kits, to ensure maximum sterility pending use.
Preassembly of the kits calls for fitting on the clamps before the kits are sterilized and packed, due to known clamps comprising a laminar body substantially bent backwards on itself and having at least two through holesxe2x80x94an input and output holexe2x80x94closed peripherally and through which the tube is inserted; the tube is then pressed by a transverse tooth formed on the movable end of the laminar body, which is locked in the desired position by means of indentations formed on the opposite end.
Given the design. of known clamps, preassembly therefore calls for fitting the clamps to the tubes before other conventional devices, such as bags, fittings and similar, are fitted permanently or removably to the ends of the tubes.
The above state of the art leaves room for further improvement, by enabling the clamps to be fitted on after assembly as performed normally, and, during actual use of the kit, to be moved and used in positions other than that provided for initially by the maker.
Known devices also leave room for improvement in terms of fast, easy handling, to enable troublefree use by female medical personnel who are especially sensitive to, and frequently complain of, broken thumb nails when closing conventional clamps.
Another drawback of known clamps lies in their having to be discarded together with the disposable kit as a whole, with no possibility of being salvaged for further use.
According to the present invention, there is provided a fast-fit clamp for partly or fully closing flexible tubes, in particular for medical use, the clamp comprising a laminar body bent backwards on itself, fitted through longitudinally with a tube, and having two elastically competing ends between which project radially inwards two opposite transverse teeth for gripping the tube; characterized in that at least two split through holes are formed in said laminar body, with openings facing outwards on opposite sides; and provision being made for centering means for centering the competing ends, and latch means for fastening said competing ends.